Ice Age 1
by Fallon Star
Summary: My own version of Ice Age 1. Read along as Dwayne's adventure unfolds and a list of unorderly events occur to the herd. - Fallon Star (Summary sucks!) I just really love Diego, he's cute. Dwayne's adventure will go through all of the movies.
1. I'm Diego, And This Is Dwayne

Dwayne sat on a log by the water, watching the waves. Dwayne was a very bored tiger,

with beige fur and black stripes, and ocean blue eyes that reflect the sky. "Diego!"

She cooed his name aloud. "Yes?" Diego responded. "I'm going in," Dwayne announced.

"That waters freezing!" Diego said, alarmingly. "There's fish." Dwayne said. "You don't

want me to go in just because you're scared of water." Dwayne gave a small side smirk.

"Whatever." Diego said, Dwayne ignored that and jumped in the icy water, "Brrr." She

shuddered, clamping her teeth into the fishes flesh. "Got it!" Dwayne mumbled. "Stop

breathing on my tail," Diego turned around to see who it was, he startled Diego. "Hey,

I'm ManFred the mammoth." The large mammal introduced himself. "And this is Sid,

unfortunately." Manfred looked back at the sloth being cornered by two rhinos. "I'm

Diego, and this is Dwayne." Diego looked back at her, worry some. "Well, hello."

ManFred said.


	2. Dawn

Dwayne had A sudden flashback when Diego was calling back for her. She remembered

the first time Diego and her met.

_Dawn woke up, startled by A crunching noise above in a nearby tree she was sleeping_

_beside... "What the hell?" A voice grumbled, which also startled her. Dawn was a very_

_scared Tiger at the time, before she had met Diego, she was terrified of almost everything._

_"H-hello?" Dawn startled. "Grrrh." Diego growled at his unknown enemy. He soon jumped_

_out of the tree he was perched on, and landed right in front of Dawn. "Oh." Diego sighed_

_in disappointment. "Excuse me?" Dawn said. "I have mistaken my pray, that never happens!"_

_Diego stated. "Well, it is rare for saber toothed tigers to have beige fur." She said,_

_licking her paw. "I'm Diego, by the way." Diego introduced himself. "I'm Dawn, just call _

_me Dwayne, I like it better." Dwayne pleaded. "Okay." Diego acknowledged. _

"Dwayne!" That's when she snapped out of daze. "Yes? Diego?" She answered.

"Meet Manfred and Sid." Diego gestured as she walked onto the shore. "Nice to meet

you." She narrowed her eyes at Sid, who was about to get trampled by rhinos. "Manfred,

you might wanna save him!" Dwayne squealed. "He's used to getting hurt." Manfred states.

"Sid!" Manfred yells. The rhinos snap their attention towards Manfred, "Get away

from Sid!" He orders, but they refuse. "They asked for it." Manfred says, and starts

charging towards the cliff to push them off. "Wow." Dwayne and Diego say together,

amazed. "Um, thanks for saving me." Sid said to Manfred. "Acknowledge Dwayne, not me."

Manfred gestured Dwayne with his trunk. "Thanks." Sid said. "What's your name?" Sid

asked Manfred. "Manfred." he replied. "Oh. Why not moody the mammoth, or manny?"

"Neither." Manny answered. "Fine, I like Manny better." Sid said to himself. "Ugh." Dwayne

rolled her eyes back and glanced at Diego.


	3. The New Herd

Dwayne stayed silent as Sid tried to make a nickname for her, "what about Debby

Downer?" Sid asked, in which irratated Dwayne. "No." She said harshly. "What about Don?"

Dwayne said nothing and frowned. "Oooh, I know, why not Dawn?" Sid asked. "No!" Dwayne

snapped and growled. "Did I hurt the tiger's feelings' ?" Sid Stupidly asked. "No."

Dwyane tried to calm herself down. "So, what are we doing today?" Sid changed the subject.

"Diego..." Dwayne trailed off, hinting their attack towards the humans is about to occur.

"Oh." Diego clued in. "Hey, why are we standing on the edge of a cliff?" Dwayne realised.

"Oh no." Manny said, and of course, he cracked the ice and the cliff broke; which sent them

tumbling down a steep slope. "Aghhh!" They all screamed. Manny landed on top of Sid,

and Diego fell on top of Dwayne. "Uuuuh." Dwayne moaned. "How convenient!" Sid

exclaimed as he got out from under Manny, who also got up. "Waaahh!" Someone was whining,

which also annoyed Dwayne. "Animals don't cry like that." She tried moving, but Diego

wouldn't budge. "Diego, get off of me." She growled as Diego got off of her, unwillingly.

"Okay..." Diego was a little confused, recently she has been acting weird around him.

"It's wrapped in a blanket." Sid said as him and Dwayne got closer, "What the hell?"


	4. Us

"Manny Manny Look at that. He's OK. She's gone." Sid said, as the mother drifted away with a nearby current.

"Manny, are you forgetting something?" Dwayne pressed on about the baby in the blanket. "No." Manny replied

hastily. "But you just saved him." Sid stupidly asked. "I'm trying to get rid of the last thing I saved." Manny was

serious, but the two tigers started laughing, as if it was a joke. "But you can't leave him here. Look, there's smoke.

That's his herd right up the hill. We should return him." Sid pressed on about 'Roshan', the baby in the blanket.

"Let's get is no "we". There never was a "we". In fact, without me, there wouldn't even be

a"you"." Manny

reminded

everyone about how he just saved Sid's life, and the two tigers abruptly stop laughing. "Just up the hill." Sid

continues on like he didn't hear. "Listen very carefully: I'm not going." Manny said rudely. "Fine, be a jerk. I'll take

care of him."

Sid said, picking up the baby and holding him in his arms. "Yeah, that's good. You can't even take care of yourself."

Manny pointed out. "This, I gotta see." Dwayne said, and rolled her eyes back at Sid. "I'll return you. We don't need

that meany-weeny mammoth, do we? No, we don't." Sid talked to the baby and also, the tigers. "You're an

embarrassment to nature. Do you know that?" Manny said, as Sid tried to climb the steep Rockies beside a dangerous

waterfall (with the baby in his arms.) "This is cake. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm gonna die. Manny." Sid trailed off.

"What, Sid?" Dwayne asked him, not concerned at all. "That pink thing is mine." Dwayne whispered to Diego.

"No. Actually, that pink thing belongs to us." Manny overheard her. ""Us"? You two are a bit of an odd couple." Diego

wondered. "There is no "us"." Manny protested. "I see. Can't have one of your own, so you want to adopt."

Dwayne chuckled to herself. "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack, but we gotta go." Sid said. "The baby? Please.

I was returning him to his herd." Diego tried his best at not sounding like a liar. "Oh, yeah. Nice try, bucktooth."

Sid picked it up, he knows when other animals are lying. "Callin' me a liar?" Diego growled as Dwayne stayed

silent. "I didn't say that." Sid protested, taking back what he said. "You were thinkin' it." Dwayne said, annoyed.

"I don't like this cat. Sbe reads minds." Sid said in disgust. "Name's Diego, _friend._ And this is Dwayne." Everyone

glanced at her fur; like they've never seen A tiger with beige fur before. Probably haven't. "Manfred, and I'm not

your friend." He was reffering to, Sid; who never heard his name before, or wasn't paying attention. "Fine, Manfred.

If you're lookin' for the humans, you're wastin' your time. They left." Diego looked back and froth to Dwayne and

Manny. 'Thanks for the advice. Now beat it." Manny tried to shoo away the two cats.


	5. Tigey-Wigeys

"OK. OK, deal. What's your problem?" Sid asked, surprised and Dwayne's eyes

widened at him, "You're his problem." She said, rolling her eyes. "I think you're

stressed, so you eat too much. It's hard to get fat on a vegan diet." Sid made his

own statement. Diego and Dwayne walked closely together, ignoring the nonesense.

"I'm not fat. It's all this fur. It makes me look poofy." Manny explained, getting annoyed

with Sid. "All right, you have fat hair. But when you're ready to talk, I'm here." Sid

suggested. "What are you doin'? Just drop it on the ledge." Diego growled. "We should

make sure they find him." Manny said. "Good idea. No, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait.

Don't spear me." Sid cowardly said as Dwayne growled at him. "This is a problem.

Now what? That's perfect." Manny complained. "I told you they were gone." Diego

said as they approached Roshan's herd. "Look who it is. Don't you have some poor

animal to disembowel?" Sid asked, as if Dwayne or Diego weren't couldn't be far. "I

mean, they went this way, or this way?" Sid pointed in both directions, Dwayne's ears

flattened in madness. "You don't know much about tracking, do you?" Diego asked

what Dwayne knew he was going to ask. "I'm a sloth. I see a tree, eat a leaf. That's

my tracking." Sid explained as he picked up a leaf, and pointed at a tree, he gestured

to himself as if he was cool. "You didn't miss them by much. It's still green. They

headed north two hours ago. You don't need this aggravation. Give me the baby. I can

track humans down a lot faster than you." Diego stated, which is true. "And you're

just a good citizen helpin' out?" Manny asked, "we know where the humans are going."

"Glacier Pass. Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side." Manny

said to the tigers. "Unless you know how to track, you'll never reach them before

snow closes the pass. Which should be, like, tomorrow. So, you can give that baby to

me, or go get lost in a blizzard. It's your choice." Diego said, as on cue of the plan.

"Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning it to the humans." Manny, stated giving

the baby over to Sid so he can hold Roshan. "The big, bad tigey-wigeys get left

behind." Manny said. "Poor tigey- Wigeys." Sid pinches Diego's nose. "Sid, tigey-wigeys

are gonna lead the way." Manny said, using Sid's unique nickname for them.

"Manny, can I talk to you for a second?" Dwayne and Diego are on either side of him,

ignoring Sid's self-talk. "No. The sooner we find the humans, the sooner I get rid of Mr

Stinky Drool-Face, and the baby, too." Manny gestured to Sid and then Roshan Dwayne growled while she giggled.


	6. Taking Care Of Roshan

"Its nose is dry." Sid announced as he playfully nuzzled the baby. "That means

something's wrong with it." Manny explained seriously, examining Roshan himself.

"Someone should lick it. Just in case." Manny added. "Eugh." Dwayne made a sound

of disgust. "I'll do it." Diego volunteered. "He's wearing one of those baby thingies."

Manny also announced. "So?" Sid asked, getting annoyed. "So if he poops, where

does it go?" The mammoth made everyone think. "Humans are disgusting." Diego

stated. "Got that right." Dwayne announced. "OK, you. Check for poop." Manny ordered

Sid, and that'a when he really got annoyed. "Why am I the poop-checker?" He asked

sounding exasperated. "Returning him was your idea, you're small and insignificant,

and I'll pummel you if you don't." Manny threatened. "Yeah, Sid." The female Tiger

agreed. "Why else?" He tried to hesitate before cleaning Roshan's diaper. "Now, Sid."

Manny replied furiously. "My goodness. Look out. Coming through."Sid swung the diaper

full of crap around attached on a stick. "Watch out." He told the tigers. "Ew." Dwayne

and Diego both pinched their noses with their paws. "Stop wavin' that thing around."

Manny scowled at him. "I'm gonna slip. It's clean. Got ya!" Sid threw the stick with crap

on it far away from the herd. "Will you cut it out?" Manny said abruptly. "Do that

again. He likes it." Diego prompted. "It's makin' me feel better too. Here, you hold it.

Turn him towards me." Sid instructs Manny. "Where is the baby? There he is. Where is

the baby? There he is." Sid is playing peek a boo with Roshan and the baby loves that

game. "Stop it. You're scarin' him." Dwayne shrieks. She would know better. "I bet

he's hungry." Sid guessed right, Roshan smiles and cooed at him when he heard the

word 'food'. "How about some milk?" Diego suggested. "I'd love some." Sid answered.

"Not you. The baby." Diego snapped at Sid. "I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal. -

You're a little low on the food chain to..." Dwayne murmured before Manny tells

everyone to shut it. "Enough." Manny scowled at them. "Food." He spotted a watermelon

on a tree stump. Dwayne licked her lips, the baby's eyes widened with greed, and Sid

was just happy he found food for Roshan.


	7. The Dodos

"I don't know, but I've been told I don't know, but I've been told End of the world be

mighty cold End of the world be mighty cold Prepare for the Ice age! Protect the dodo

way of life! Survival separates the dodos from the beasts! Protect the dodo way of life!"

"Prepare for the Ice age!" The head Dodo ordered. "Ice age?" Dwayne asked Diego

directly. "I've heard of these crackpots." Diego didn't answer her logically. "Intruders."

One of the Dodos noticed the herd. "Now, don't fall in. If you do, you will definitely..."

Diego tried to be quieter as he noticed the Dodos approach nearer. "Intruders.

Intruder.." One of them waddled around the melon. "..burn and die." Diego finished his

sentence. "Ah." Dwayne gasped, shocked as she stared into the black circular pit.

"Can we have our melon back? Junior's hungry and..." Manny got cut off by the eager

Dodo. "No way. This is our private stockpile for the Ice age. Subarctic temperatures

will force us underground for a billion years. So you got three melons? If you weren't

smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you. Doom on you. Doom on you. Doom

on you." The group of them start chanting ominously. "Get away from me." Manny

stepped back cautiously a few inches. "Doom on you. Oh, no. No. Retrieve the melon.

Tae kwon dodos, attack." They start to attack the herd. "Take cover!" Dwayne shrieks.

"The melon." The leader of the Dodos shout. "No, we attack back." Diego informs her.

"The melon, the melon, the melon... There goes our last female." They announce as

she falls into the pit. "Got it, got it, got it." Sid was near the pit and the melon slipped out

of his palm and of course, it falls into the pit of death. "The last melon." The Dodos

say, now worried. "Sid. Now we gotta find more food." Manny says, thinking they won't

get the last melon. "Right, more to the right. Right, right, right." The last of the Dodos

are piled up on top of eachother, trying to avoid losing their melon off of a cliff, but they

fall off and Manny catches the melon with his trunk. "Look at that. Dinner and a show."

Manny looks amused and left with awe. "Left, left, left." You can still hear them ordering

eachother which way to fall. "Now to find a meal befitting a conquering hero." Diego

says, watching Dwayne lick her paws. "What ho? A foe? Come on, come on. You want

a piece of me? Spoils worthy of such a noble..." Sid said, impressing everyone with his

vocabulary."Bedtime, squirt." Manny says, pulling Roshan snug around his trunk. Dwayne

felt Diego lie down beside her, she opened her eyes to catch him staring at her, she smiled

softly and pretended she didn't notice his caring stare.


End file.
